The Last Leaf
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [Spoilers ch86][Viñeta] "Justo como aquella hoja, Levi temblaba. Y aunque no haya viento, temía de lo desconocido, aferrándose a lo único que creyó comprender." (Levi!Centric, hinted EruRi)


**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes le pertenecen al genocida mejormente conocido como Hajime Isayama (si no mal recuerdo). Hago esto sin otro fin además de que las personas conozcan a Blackmore's Night. Creeeeeo.

 **Resumen:** "Justo como aquella hoja, Levi temblaba. Y aunque no haya viento, temía de lo desconocido, aferrándose a lo único que creyó comprender."

 **Comentarios:** en realidad esta idea es algo—bastante en realidad—espontánea y efímera, dado a que fue después de terminarme de leer "Dancing on a Highwire", ver muchos posts en Tumblr sobre los spoilers del 86 y… escuchando la canción homónima, perteneciente a Blackmore's Night, así es. ¿Cómo es que le atinaron? Se me ocurrió.

Lamento si tengo algún dato incorrecto, ¿adivinen qué idiota no ha leído el manga ni visto el anime y se basa en leer y escribir con puros spoilers? Si llego a tener algo equívoco, por favor háganmelo saber en privado o por un comentario abajito. Siempre es bueno mejorar mi calidad como escritora. Aunque sea sólo un poquito.

Espero que disfruten de la lectura, sino en su totalidad, al menos de unas cuantas palabras.

* * *

 **La Última Hoja**

* * *

Levi no era de los que lloraban la pérdida de alguien.

Aunque eso, por más que pareciese lo contrario, no quería decir que no las lamentara.

Farlan. Isabel. Petra. Auruo. Reiner. Bertolt.

Erwin.

Ninguna—o eso se quería decir—menos que la otra. Aunque por alguna razón u otra, sus pensamientos terminaban siempre en aquellas personas, más prominentemente sobre la última mencionada.

Sus manos yacían entrelazadas, metidas entre sus piernas, de las cuales los codos estaban sobre las rodillas. Su rostro estaba alicaído y cada tanto daba suspiros para hacerse a sí mismo a la idea de que seguía vivo. De que las pesadillas apenas comenzaban cuando despertaba de aquellos malos sueños de muertes no actuales y abría los ojos a su carpa.

De que vivía atrapado en una pesadilla.

Hanji había dado un conmovedor discurso sobre lo valiente que había sido Erwin durante todo su tiempo como comandante, Levi sólo se había limitado a estar a su lado y observar al vacío, con el ceño fruncido y los labios posiblemente apretados formando una línea blanca, aún más blanca que su piel. Aunque quizás no se daba cuenta, ya ni el sabor metálico de su sangre detectaba su lengua.

Hubo un par de ocasiones en las que quiso pasar horas largas en la habitación de Erwin, y admirarle en su sueño eterno, pedirle perdón innumerables veces y decidirse por ir a su lado, y contarle lo decepcionante que era el sótano.

A estas alturas, suponía que estaba agradecido de que Erwin hubiese decidido a Armin por sobre su propia vida. Después de todo, sus esperanzas, su obsesión, se habían posicionado todas por sobre aquél sótano.

En uno de aquellos días en los que llegaba a sentirse melancólico, salió de su carpa. Saludó con una mirada vacía al Sol y se giró a la pequeña arboleda que estaba por ahí.

Alejado de todos los demás, estaba un pequeño sauce, de un tronco débil y seco. Sus hojas, todas ellas, yacían a su alrededor, esparcidas a sus pies, formando una pequeña alfombra de gama de amarillos, naranjas y rojos, exhortando en la mente de Levi imágenes melancólicas, dado a la psicología que se asociaba a dichos colores.

Las hojas se ponían rojas, amarillas y, en uno de los mejores casos, naranjas cuando estaban a punto de caerse, dando paso al fin de las temporadas cálidas y propiciando el conocimiento de que las temperaturas prontamente descenderían, dando paso a hielo, frialdad, y más pensamientos melancólicos.

Levi giró su cabeza hacia el campamento, observándolos de nueva cuenta. Recordó a su ejército una vez más. Y por más inhóspito que pareciese, no pudo evitar relacionarlos con aquellas hojas muertas. Tomó una de ellas, la del anaranjado más hermoso, e intentó sonreír. Aunque sus labios terminaran curvándose, al final de todo, en una terrible y temblante mueca de sufrimiento.

Minutos después, dejó que la hoja estuviese a merced del viento y terminara en el suelo, abandonada junto a sus hermanas; sólo porque una sola en el árbol había captado su atención.

Era de un color verde vívido, aunque las orillas de ella querían tornarse de un amarillo raído. Era grande y simétrica, aunque comenzaba a marchitarse. Era bella y persistente, aunque sus esperanzas y sueños comenzaban a aminorar su testarudez.

Era la última hoja del árbol, su único legado al mundo, antes de terminar muerto.

Toda aquella situación le hacía sentirse más melancólico.

Y no era para menos.

Justo como aquella hoja, Levi temblaba. Y aunque no haya viento, temía de lo desconocido, aferrándose a lo único que creyó comprender.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Para ser lo primero que aporto al fandom, no me quedó taaaaaaaaan mal. Aunque eso se debe a que ya tengo algo—muy poco—de experiencia en otros fandoms, y aquí no he echado la peor ortografía que tengo. Si se puede decir de alguna forma (hubo un tiempo en el que el autocorrector de la computadora no era suficiente para calmar las ansias de mis dedos de cometer dedazos. Ains)

¡Co~mo sea! Publicaré esto antes de arrepentirme. ¿A qué no adivinan en quién pensaba Levi al sostener aquella hoja naranja? ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué si lo sabían?! Demonios. Debo esconderme YA.

—gem—


End file.
